Current soft serve ice cream machines are only able to serve two flavors of soft serve ice cream, such as vanilla and chocolate, and a combination of those two flavors, the so-called “twist.” Moreover, there is no convenient way to provide additional flavors of ice cream supplied by the machine or to change or control the fat content, overrun, or other characteristics of the ice cream dispensed from the machine. There also is no way to add any additional ingredients, such as nuts, candies, toppings, sauces, whipped cream, variegates, sodas, and other flavorings or mix-ins, to the basic ice cream provided by the machine, except by manually adding such ingredients to the ice cream after it has been dispensed from the machine.